comrade_doggosfandomcom-20200215-history
Divine Humanist Order of Badgeria
The Divine Humanist Order of Badgeria, also known as the Order of Badgeria or the Divine Order, is a country in the south of the Elder Mountains. It borders Fenia, Greenburg, the Strip, the Republic of South Badgeland, and the Kingdom of South Badgeland. The Divine Order is a foreign mission sent from what was at the time the Empire of Fenia (now the Humanist Kingdom of Tennessia) that sought to proselytize in the Monarchies of Felindia, however the Springtime of Nations broke out while the mission was traveling through the mountains. The Humanist mission set up various aid programs and organized various villages for the purposes of protection from various military forces. This led to the de facto establishment of a small Humanist state in the Elder Mountains. This de facto state soon became official as the Divine Humanist Order organized into a state apparatus to try and protect the citizenry from more bloodshed. History Humanist Foreign Missions Prior to the Springtime of Nations and the breaking up of the Empire of Fenia into various new states, the Humanists of Fenia were highly persecuted by the Imperial government. This cultivated a secretive religious culture that had a strong focus on foreign religious missions to other nations and Empires not as openly hostile to the new Humanist faith; such as the Empire of Alliba and the Monarchies of Felindia. In Aquaria of 869, a Fenian Bishop named Stephen Cyrus began to organize one such religious mission, hoping to proselytize in the Monarchies of Felindia. Caught in the Crossfire The Mission become unintentionally caught in the first waves of revolution during the Springtime of Nations in the Elder Mountains. Provisional Religious Government placeholder text Religious and Civilian Tension Following the Springtime placeholder text Modern Day placeholder text Politics Congress of Bishops The Congress of Bishops is a collection of the various Bishops and religious authorities, with most of these being from the original religious mission a decade and a half ago, although in recent days a dew native Humanist Bishops have been invited in. Civilian Collaboration The religious government of the Divine Order is only able to maintain it's hold on power in the region through cooperation with the local villages, towns, and peoples. In the early days of the Divine Orders de facto existence, this loyalty was acquired through aid programs and by providing a sense of stability and protection from violence. Nowadays, after proselytizing efforts, this a strong minority of new Humanists that avidly support the religious government of the Divine Order. Economy placeholder text Culture placeholder text Military The Protection Force The Protection Force is a militia originally organized by the Congress of Bishops to protect the citizenry from violence, but it has become the de facto military of the Divine Order. Foreign Relations The Divine Order is relatively isolationist, as it doesn't have aspirations have Elder Mountain or regional unification like many other territories in the Elder Mountains. In fact, the Divine Order has agreements in place with many states that state that if those states become the dominant ones in the region, the Divine Order will join them willingly. Notable exceptions to this annexation policy include the Technocracy of Urenia, the Elder Mountain Free Territory, the Free Territory of West Pahonnia, the State of Hornguard, and the Empire of the Mountainlands.Category:Countries Category:The Elder Mountains Category:The Center Category:The Right Category:Humanism